<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stars by Lopithecus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658584">The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus'>Lopithecus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SuperBat Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 6 Prompt, M/M, Superbat Week, Superbat Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark flies Bruce up past the clouds to see the stars</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SuperBat Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for day 6 of SuperBat Week 2020!</p><p>Prompt: Day 6 - Stars</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure about this?”</p><p>Clark pulls Bruce closer, letting the man step onto his feet. “Trust me, you’ll love it.”</p><p>“You know, I have seen the stars before,” Bruce informs him and it makes Clark chuckle.</p><p>Clark lifts off the ground, floating up slowly. He’s got a gentle grip on Bruce’s waist, holding him closely. “I know but never like this.”</p><p>“Yes, I have. In Smallville.”</p><p>“But not in Gotham and not up in the air.”</p><p>Bruce sighs and gives up. “Okay.”</p><p>Clark, smiling in victory, keeps ascending into the air. He goes until he is high above the cloud cover that is perpetually blocking out the sky in Gotham and making the light pollution overwhelming. When he reaches a good height, he stops and bites his bottom lip. “Okay, look up.”</p><p>Bruce does as he is told and has to stop himself from gasping. It’s beautiful and he’s surprised by it every time he sees it like this. The sky is speckled with millions of stars, all bright and shining in their own special way. “It’s…”</p><p>Clark is smiling and points to a specific place in the sky. “Look over there. See that bright star right there?” Bruce looks and nods when he assumes he’s looking at the star that Clark wants him to see. “That’s Krypton.”</p><p>“Krypton?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Clark’s smile turns a little sad. “You can’t see it from Smallville unfortunately.”</p><p>“But you can from Gotham.”</p><p>Clark nods. “And Metropolis… if you find a spot with as little light pollution as possible.”</p><p>“How long does it take for the light to get here?”</p><p>“Just wait.”</p><p>Bruce scrunches his eyebrows in confusion but turns back to the star, watching dutifully. It only takes a few seconds for Bruce to realize what is happening. The glow of the star is getting dimmer and dimmer until finally, it’s completely gone. Bruce stares in amazement, not knowing what to say. “Did we just…”</p><p>“Watch Krypton explode?” Clark nods once. “Yeah, we did.”</p><p>“Clark…”</p><p>Clark shrugs, gazing down at Bruce. “I wanted to do it with you, watch this I mean.” He shakes his head. “I don’t think I would have been able to do it without you.”</p><p>“Did you tell Kara?”</p><p>Clark sighs heavily. “I did. She wanted to be alone during it.” Clark then shrugs. “I don’t blame her. After all, she’s the one with the memories of Krypton, not me.”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean you’re not as affected.” Bruce reaches up, rubs a hand over Clark’s S clad chest. “You okay?”</p><p>“Honestly, Bruce, I don’t know what I am… what I’m feeling. Sad? Apathetic? Nostalgic for a place I don’t even know?” Again, he shrugs. “Bittersweet.” Then, smiling down at Bruce. “But one thing I do know is that I’m not wishing that it turned out differently. Because if it had, I would have never been raised by my amazing parents - not that Lara and Jor-El wouldn’t have been good parents but…”</p><p>“I get it. You love Martha and Jonathan and wouldn’t replace them for the world,” Bruce supplies.</p><p>Clark nods. “Exactly.” He holds Bruce closer, squeezing. “And I wouldn’t have met Lois and Jimmy. I wouldn’t have been able to protect this world. I would have never met the Justice League and joined this amazing team.” He leans down, kisses Bruce on the lips. “And most important… I wouldn’t have met you and become best friends and then you the love of my life. I wouldn’t change that for anything.”</p><p>Bruce swallows, feeling nervous by Clark’s declaration but knowing that he is the love of Bruce’s life too. He doesn’t say anything, knows he doesn’t have to. Instead, he pulls Clark in and kisses him warmly, putting all the words that are left unsaid in that one gesture.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>
  <a href="https://angelcamael.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://lopithecusfanfiction.tumblr.com/">Fanfiction Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>